


Blood of my blood

by daphne92



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boatbaby (Game of Thrones), F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys Week, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphne92/pseuds/daphne92
Summary: How things should have gone after Bran and Sam told the truth to Jon, JONERYS all the way
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first try writing in english (i m italian) and in the Game of Thrones fandom (i m a potterhead writer) please be gentle! Hope you will like it!

The cripts of Winterfell were gloomy, almost dark, Jon didn't  
understand why Bran and Sam wanted to meet him here, he always felt out  
of place in these cripts, they are Stark cripts and he's no Stark, just  
a Snow.  
-We have something important to tell you Jon, something about you  
mother...- told him Sam, fidgeting.  
-The truth about my mother died with my Lord Father...- told Jon almost  
whispering, with a mixture of dread and hope.  
-I'm the three eye raven, i saw it all..your mother died in the tower  
of joy, you are the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar  
Targaryen, the true heir of the iron throne.- Bran told him with no  
emotion.  
-How can i...?- asked Jon, confusion and shock written on his face.  
-They were in love, ice and fire...- told him Bran.  
-They were married...in Dorne! You can be king Jon! We don t have to  
follow her, she burns people!- told him Sam, almost shouting.  
-We will follow her because she deserve that damned throne! She is the  
queen i choose.- screamed Jon, blood running like fire in his veins.  
-She is your aunt! You can't...- told him Sam disgusted.  
-If what you told me is the truth i am a Targaryen, i answer no men or  
god right?- told Jon with an hint of sarcasm.  
-Don't wake the dragon Sam- told Bran emotionless while Jon was leaving  
the cripts, he was right to feel out of place, he never was a Stark.  
  
-I have to speak with Queen Daenerys- told Jon to two unsullied guards  
standing in front of Dany's room.  
-Let him in- told them Daenerys with a commanding voice.  
-Jon what happened? Your are pale- told Dany getting closer to Jon,  
putting an hand on his face, Jon flinched and took a step back.  
-I have to tell you the truth, you deserve to know just like me.- told  
Jon, looking down, what if she rejected him? She will be horrified to  
be his aunt.  
-Tell me Jon, you look shocked, tell me my love- told Dany sincerly  
preoccupied.  
-Bran told me who is my mother..- whispered Jon, afraid to look at her,  
lookin for the strengh to go on.  
-And also who is my father...- continued Jon.  
-Unless you are the son of the Night King i don t know why you should  
be afraid to tell me the truth- told Dany smiling, trying to lighten  
the mood.  
-I m your brother son, my mother is Lyanna Stark..i understand if you  
don t want to see me, if you want to exile me, i ll be no treat to your  
throne i swear...- was babbling Jon, stopped by a fierce kiss of  
Daenerys.  
-Blood of my blood- whispered Dany with his lips still on Jon's.  
-You are not disgusted?- asked Jon awed.  
-Why should i? My father and mother were brother and sister, it's in  
our blood, Targaryen blood calls Targaryen blood now i know why i love  
you so much....why this was possible..- told Dany, taking Jon hand over  
her belly, to let him feel a little swell.  
-Dany are you..- asked Jon shocked.  
-Yes, are you happy? Will you accept it? I know it s a problem for you  
that i m your aunt...you are a northener, you don't marry..- told Dany  
in the verge of crying.  
-Hello my little dragon, i'm your father, you re mother and i already  
love you so much- said Jon kissing Dany belly.


	2. Fire and blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon talk about his claim and decide what to do

-I m going to be a father- whispered Jon kissing Daenerys  
nose after they have made love all night.  
-Don t get to attached to this Jon, remember the witch curse, i can t  
bear a living child...- said Dany almost crying.  
-Fuck the witch curse, we are the last Targaryen, we answer to no god,  
men and witch- said Jon with convintion.  
-You took it well, being a Targaryen i mean.- said Dany with a smile on  
her face.  
-For all my life all i ever wanted was to be part of a family, feel a  
sense of belonging, i don't know why but i never felt a true Stark,  
Lady Stark made sure of that, when i met Maester Aemon i felt close to  
him almost immediatly, the same and so much more happened when i met  
you, my body, my soul, something deep in me craved you, to be with  
you...inside you- told Jon with a passion and fire that made Dany blood  
boil.  
-It was the same for me, when i saw you in the throne room at  
Dragonstone i knew i had to have you, be closer to you, i can t think i  
almost lost you in your foolish hunt at the wall- told him Dany kissing  
Jon and keeping him close to her naked body.  
-I cant live without you Dany, i ll protect you...with fire and blood-  
said Jon kissing Daenerys roughly.  
-Yes my love, we will rain fire and blood on our enemies, on everyone  
who will stand between us- whispered Daenerys while Jon was kissing her  
neck.  
-How do you want to adress my claim? And will you tell the small  
council about the baby?- asked Jon caressing Dany braids.  
-The secret of your claim is dangerous to us, so it will be a secret no  
more, tomorrow we will tell the small council and with them we  
will decide when make it public, when they will crown you Aegon  
Targaryen The Dragonwolf, sixth of you name, king of the seven  
kingdom...My King- told him Dany with a burning passion and devotion.  
-And then we will defeat the Night King...- said Jon with a low rough  
voice while his hands were roaming Dany body.  
-Then Cersei..- moaned Dany.  
-At last we will rule...and i will have my way with you on the Iron  
Throne Daenerys Stormborn.- said Jon smirking and biting Dany neck.  
-YES AEGON- moaned Dany taking Jon again.  
  
  
-What about the baby Dany?- asked Jon while they were catching their  
breaths.  
-I don't want to tell them right now- said Dany afraid caressing her  
little swell.  
-But i don't want him to be a bastard, i don't want for him the life  
that i had, if something happen to me during the war..- said sadly Jon,  
he couldnt bear the tought to leave them alone.  
-We could marry, just like your father and your mother- said Dany  
hopeful.  
-Will you marry me?- asked Jon truly happy.  
-Of course i will marry you Aegon- said Dany with tears of happiness.  
-I would like to marry you at Dragonstone, our ancestral home, i think  
there is no better place, we could fly there and be back in two days,  
the dead wont be here for weeks at least- said Jon excited.  
-Yes, i would love that my king- said Dany kissing him.  
  
  
-My lords, my ladies, thank you to be here with us this morning, we  
have something important to tell you- said Dany, while Jon stood by her  
side, in the room were Tyrion, Sansa, Varys, Arya, Bran, Davos, Jorah  
and Sam.  
-Bran and Sam yesterday told the truth about my birth and i think is  
important to share it with all of you, i am the trueborn son of Rhaegar  
Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, Sam and Bran have all the proofs and they  
will show you if needed- told Jon anticipating Tyrion that  
was ready to interrupt.  
-You have a better claim than her!- said Sansa with a calculating smile.  
-That i dont want to use, i will be king, but Daenerys's king- told Jon  
offering Dany his hand.  
-Other people will use it, to hurt Daenerys!- told Tyrion still shocked.  
-I wont let them, i will marry Daenerys, there will be only one claim,  
OURS- said Jon looking each persone in the eyes daring them to defy him.  
-Of course your Graces- said Davos, bowing his head.  
-You are still my brother Jon, i just want you to be happy- said Arys  
smiling to Jon.  
-How should we call you?- asked Varys interested.  
-Aegon, sixth of my name but don't worry, you wont have to write it  
down, i will have Rhaegal burn each crow that you ll try to send,  
Daenerys may trust you but i don't- said Jon smirking to a scared Varys.  
  
  



	3. New discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon at Dragonstone discovered something important

-You cant' leale now my Queen, think about the people, your people, you  
can't take a vacation in the middle of the Great War!- told Tyrion  
angry to Daenerys.  
-It's not a vacation! We need two days to ourselves, we could day in  
these war and i haven't truly lived a day for myself, i'm sorry i have  
to be selfish this time- told Daenerys with a cold voice and his Hand  
knew the discussion was over.  
-Are there problems my Queen?- said Jon with and equally icy tone  
looking Tyrion.  
-No, my Lord Hand was just espressing his doubts, that's his job.- told  
him Dany putting an hand on his chest.  
-Let's go to the dragons- told Jon smiling looking Rhaegal and Drogon  
that were sleeping near the forest.  
-It's the first time that you see Rhaegal after you knew the truth?  
That's why are you nervous?- asked Dany watching Jon while they were  
walking holding hands.  
-Yes, when i rode him the first time i didn't knew who i am..now...i  
feel this bond...the same i feel with ghost, i felt it the first time  
in Dragonstone but i thought i was hearing voices, that after my  
resurrection i was going crazy...but his was him- Jon said smiling  
watching Rhaegal like a father watches his baby.  
-Mmh, Father of Dragon sounds good- told Daenerys laughing.  
-Rider of Dragon, i have already rode two dragon- told Jon rising his  
eyebrow making Dany laugh even more.  
-Me too Aegon, me too- said Dany while she was waking up Drogon.  
-Hi boy- told Jon to Rhaegal and the dragon put his snout in his rider  
hands.  
-Yeah i have missed you too my boy, would you like to fly me  
home? To Dragonstone and be my witness when i ll marry your mother?-  
told Jon sweetly to Rhaegal that purred like a cat.  
-There is a legend that my brother told me...He said that every  
Targaryen that dies reincarnated into a dragon to be with his children  
and grandchildren, do you think that the soul of my brother could be in  
Rhaegal?- asked Dany caressing Drogon.  
-I don't know, i just want to make him proud, i hope he can see me now-  
told Jon watching Rhaegal with love.  
-I'm sure his is very proud of you.- told Dany with teary eyes.  
-Come on boys, take us home- told Jon who was getting emotional.  
  
  
FIVE HOURS LATER  
  
-Finally home- said Jon looking down, there was the island of  
Dragonstone.  
-Do you see enemies?- asked Dany looking down.  
-No, i think it's safe to land- responded Jon, descending with Rhaegal.  
-This is the only place where i feel at home, do you think i would feel  
at home at the red keep?- asked Dany biting her lips.  
-If you don't feel at home we could live here, we don t have to live in  
the capital, we could fly there with the Dragon- told her Jon hugging  
her from behind.  
-I could picture our child growing up here- told Dany smiling.  
-Me too, our little princess- told Jon caressing Dany swell, it was his  
favourite thing to do.  
-Khaleesi, you are back! Have we won the great war?- told a dothraki  
woman kneeling in front of Dany.  
-We will soon- tolde her Dany, putting on her queenly mask.  
-We have found something khaleesi, a secret room while we were  
cleaning- told the woman to Dany.  
-Take us there!- ordered Dany with a commanding tone, noticing the  
hopeful look of Jon, this was his father keep, maybe they found  
something of Rhaegal.  
  
-You can leave now- told Dany smiling to the woman that took them in  
front of a stone wall, in the lowest part of the castle.  
-Do you think...- asked Jon nervous and hopeful.  
-Let's look inside love- told Dany pushing the stone wall.  
-This was his- said Jon with a broken voice, in the room there were a  
Targaryen Armor, the one with the rubies, black with a red dragon in  
the front.  
-That's more my love..- said Dany awed, taking a sword in her shaking  
hands, black valyrian sword, with rubies and a golden dragon in the  
handle.  
-Dark Sister, that's Dark Sister! The sword of the first Aegon-  
esclamed Jon absolutely shocked.  
-Then another Aegon should wield it- said Dany with a proud smile.  
-I have Longclaw..- whispered Jon.  
-You don't have to choose Aegon, you can have both, be both a Stark and  
a Targaryen.- said Dany caressing his cheek.  
-In the book was written that his was wearing this at the trident, that  
Baratheon smashed his armor like he smashed House Targaryen- told Jon  
angry, pure rage in his veins, he will avenge his house, House  
Lannister will fall.  
-But this armor is here, for you, to bring honor and pride to our House  
with fire and blood.- said Dany with convinction.  
-With fire and blood!- repeated Jon with a look that could burn.  
-There is something else Aegon...- said Dany opening a closet, two  
beautiful crowns, with rubies and diamond, dragons and wolfs.  
-My father and my mother crowns, they never get to wear them- said Jon  
with teary eyes.  
-But we will, to honor them- said Dany looking awed at the crowns, they  
were perfect for them, fire and blood.  



End file.
